New Year special - 8660 version
by fanged sunshine
Summary: KND throws a new year's eve party! but what if new year isnt all that happy for a certain red head girl? could someone change her mind about it or will she simply let the thoughts of decommissioning take up her mind?


NEW YEAR'S SPECIAL PART I

Pairing: 86x60

Disclaimer: Yes we all share that heartache of not owning KND

A/N: I plan on making two New Years Special :D one for 86x60 and another for 1x362 that's why I wont get to update on my other story (Valentines Day Dance) for today or tomorrow (maybe) :c

*Sector V treehouse*

"We have to leave _now_ if we don't want to be late for the New Year's Eve party." Nigel said as he watched his teammates go around the room making sure they have all they need

"Where is it?!" Wally said as he frantically looked around

"Where's what Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked going to him

"I had this green sweat bands for luck and I don't remember where I placed them!" Wally said still running around

"How's a couple of green sweat bands for luck?" Abby asked looking at him

"Well the lucky color for this year is green according to my mom." Wally said

"Pfft. Abby doesn't believe in the whole luck thing." Abby said as she made her way to the SCAMPER

"So why are you wearing a polka dotted sweater Numbuh 5?" Hoaggie asked smirking as he followed Abby to the SCAMPER

"It doesn't hurt Abby to try." Abby said shrugging

"Good thing I always wear green huh? So I'll be lucky all year round!" Kuki said smiling as she headed for the SCAMPER too.

"Found it!" Wally exclaimed as they all got in the SCAMPER

"Aren't you guys excited?" Hoaggie asked as he started the engines

"Of course we are silly! It's New Year's Eve and there'll be fireworks in the moonbase! Who wouldn't be excited for that?" Kuki said jumping up and down as their sector headed for moonbase

*Moonbase*

"Styupid cruddy paperwork! Styupid cruddy party! Styupid cruddy fireworks! Styupid cruddy New Year!" A certain red head was mumbling as she walked the hallways of moonbase as other operatives starred at her

"What're ye looking at?!" Fanny screamed as the operatives went scurrying to their work

"Numbuh 86 you looked more stressed than usual…" Rachel said as she saw her

"It's nothing sir." Fanny said sighing

"Come on, you know you can tell me." Rachel said trying to comfort her

"Ah just – well Ah don't… Ah don't think that, ye know, New Year should be celebrated rather loathed." Fanny said scrunching up her nose as she said New Year

"What? Why so? People like New years." Rachel said raising an eyebrow at her

"It's just that New Year means more people get decommissioned…" Fanny said looking depressed, as Rachel looked sad too

"But New Years also mean new cadets right?" Rachel said smiling and continuing "and with new cadets brings new hope! New spirits that will defend kid-dom everywhere!" Rachel said brightening up

"B-but… What about _our _decommissioning?" Fanny asked as tears swelled up in her eyes

"Hey, don't think about that yet! We're like two years away from that!" Rachel said grinning at her

"Don't ye mean _a _year? The New Year's soon 'ere so that means we 'ave more or less a year…" Fanny said sighing but before Rachel could say something a certain black haired boy ran to them and was grinning

"Hey Numbuhs 362 and 86!" The boy said still grinning

"Hey Numbuh 60" Rachel said less enthusiastically

"What's wrong?" Patton said as his eyebrows furrowed hearing the depression in Rachel's voice and seeing Fanny about to cry

"Maybe, 86, you should tell 60 what's bugging you while I get the party started" Rachel said as she smiled and left the two officers who were now alone in a part of the moonbase

"What's wrong Fanny?" Patton said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She never admitted it but Patton was the closest boy to her and even if she hated him the most, she allowed little things in their friendship, like calling her by her first name

"Ah was just thinking, now that the New Year's almost 'ere, then our decommissioning is too…" Fanny said sighing as Patton semi-froze at the idea

"Well I, uh… we still have a long way to go!" Patton said smiling at her

"Ah don't care. But it's nearer now…"

"It's always nearer as the day passes Fanny"

"But now it's almost at our doorsteps!" Fanny said as she fell to her knees crying. She never cried, at least not in front of anyone in KND. And her crying over decommissioning was stupid, especially since she's the head of the decommissioning squad. Patton simply sat beside her as he patted her back

"Ah – Ah don't want to forget everything." Fanny said quieting down

"No one does... But we have to. It's for the good of all kids. And our job is to protect them. So this little sacrifice will be worth it!" Patton said trying to cheer her up

"B-But… if Ah forget, Ah wont remember mah friends! Ay'll loose all the memories, the missions, the hard work, the experiences!" Fanny said tearing up again

"You won't loose them, you know that. When we get decommissioned the memories are just locked away. You should know that as the head." Patton said slightly smiling

"Ah know that! But unless something makes me remember then I'll still forget them…"

"Then I'll make you remember!" Patton said smiling at her as she turned to him

"But ye turn 13 before Ah do…" Fanny said sniffing

"Oh right… Well then, when I get decommissioned you have to make me remember! Then it'll be our secret. Then when you get decommissioned I'll make you remember. And it'll be our little secret." Patton said grinning as she smiled a little

"Ye do know that that is very dangerous. And ye could get decommissioned right now for saying such things." Fanny said laughing a little

"I know, but at least it made you laugh now didn't it piekny?" Patton said grinning

"Would ye stop calling me that? Ah don't know what it means, and whenever Ah ask other Polish people they'll either smirk or giggle or something at me!" Fanny said pouting

"You want to know what it means?" Patton said smirking at her

"Ah think Ay'd like to know what people call me." Fanny said smirking back

"Beautiful." Patton said starring at her eyes as she starred back

"W-What?" Fanny stammered not realizing their faces were going closer to each other

"Beautiful. It means beautiful. It means that you're beautiful." Patton said smiling at her as their faces were closing the gap between them

"Ye think Ay'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, ever since we were cadets. The first time I saw you and I knew you were going to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever see… and I'm right." Patton said looking deep into her eyes, onyx meeting emeralds, as they both heard the other KND operatives from the party starting the countdown.

"P-Patton?" _five (5)!_

"Yeah?" _four (4)!_

"Do… do ye like me? I mean like-like me?" _three (3)!_

"No." _two (2)!_

"W-what?!" _one (1)!_

"I love you" _zero (0)! _

With that Patton kissed Fanny on the lips. At first Fanny was shocked but then she melted into the kiss and kissed back. And right behind them, through the giant window viewing the outer space, the lights of the fireworks started to show one by one.


End file.
